<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Chihuahuas and Lawsuits by blightparkx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684382">Of Chihuahuas and Lawsuits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blightparkx/pseuds/blightparkx'>blightparkx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO Penelope, F/F, Josie is just internal gay panicking™, Josie lowkey has game, Penelope is a mess when it comes to Josie, Penelope is here for it tho, because she pulls wayyyy too many attractive people to not be smooth, that's canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blightparkx/pseuds/blightparkx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: Person A is a CEO, and Person B is just a minor assistant in their company, in fact they’ve never even seen the CEO before, which is why it comes to such a surprise when the hot, smirking, business-like person in the elevator didn’t say anything as they spent the whole ride complaining about the company.</p><p>Or</p><p>Josie spends and entire elevator ride gay panicking over Penelope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie did not wake up this morning expecting to run. If she had known she would have to sprint across the lobby, she wouldn’t have worn heels. Her feet were going to kill her later, but she didn’t have time to worry about that because she was already well on her way to being late. It definitely didn’t help that these elevators were so slow that it would take her almost five whole minutes to get to the marketing floor level. The elevator doors were closing and she knew that Kelsey would fire her on the spot if she was late again. Not that it was her fault, but her boss never seemed to care.</p><p>“Hold the door, please!” She practically begged.</p><p>A hand shot out into the gap, forcing the doors open. Josie almost cries in relief, slipping past the doors. She hits the button to her floor, finally relaxing for the first time this morning.</p><p>“Oh my god, thank you! I could kiss you right now. You really saved me there.” She greets her savior. Josie turns, finally moving to take a look at the other person in the elevator and nearly chokes on her spit, now in full gay panic mode — well <em>pan</em>ic mode. The woman in the elevator was <em>hot</em>. Not just slightly attractive normal people hot, but absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Josie takes in her very expensive looking pantsuit, tailored in <em>all</em> the right places, her throat drying at the sight. She continues her gaze upward, seeing short curly black hair and a smug smile before her eyes meet the piercing green eyes of the other woman, filled with amusement. Josie knows she’s been caught, quickly averting her gaze.</p><p>“Well don’t stop on my account, I love being greeted in the morning with a kiss from a pretty girl.” The woman’s voice is lower than she expected and the slight raspiness shouldn’t be doing things to Josie, but dammit it did.</p><p>Josie manages to sputter her way through an apology, embarrassed that she had already been reduced to a blushing mess within five seconds of meeting this incredibly attractive woman.</p><p>“No?” She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “A shame.”</p><p>Josie tried to hide herself behind the coffee carrier she was holding, but she knew it was no use. There was no coming back from this. Leave it to her to lose all semblance of game the instant she needs it. But it wasn’t her fault this woman was making all her senses go haywire. First of all, she was beautiful— has she mentioned that yet? Like wow. Second was the fact that she radiated a quiet power and the pantsuit was really doing it for her. Besides, Josie was a sucker for a powerful woman. And the smirk? Don’t even get her started. Usually she would have found it annoying for someone to be so full of themself, but at the moment Josie’s brain could only supply ways to get full of <em>her</em>. Woah Josie, calm down, you’ve just met the girl and here you are about to jump her. She looks back up, only for the woman to shoot her a knowing smile and Josie blushes, yet again getting caught checking her out.</p><p>“So, I don’t recognize you. Are you new here?” The stranger asks.</p><p>“Oh, no. I’ve been here for about eight months now, but I’m just an assistant. I work for Kelsey in marketing?”</p><p>“Ah. How do you like it here?”</p><p>“Truthfully?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want the answer.”</p><p>“Ugh, well —” She groans, happy to finally get things off her chest.</p><p>“Uh oh, that’s never good.” The woman cracks a smile.</p><p>“Kelsey is absolutely crazy! I know I’m just a lowly assistant and she’s super successful but she thinks that she can order everyone around and have her do whatever she wants them to. I get that she’s my boss, but still. I’m late today because her coffee order includes seven different substitutes and no, that is <em>not</em> an exaggeration. The poor barista looked like he was going to cry, I felt so bad. And then they ran out of almond milk so I had to run to the coffee shop two blocks away. And not only do I have to get coffee for her, but her boyfriend who visits her every morning. Half the time I have to get a puppuccino for her annoying little chihuahua that I end up dog sitting while she’s in meetings. I really did not sign up to deal with dogs, or run for that matter, especially not in heels because my feet are killing me. I know that there’s this whole work your way up thing and I get that. But I honestly hate working for her and the only part of my job I actually enjoy is wearing cute businessy outfits and these are my favorite heels and I just wanted to enjoy it dammit.”</p><p>The stranger, to her credit, doesn’t seem fazed by Josie’s rant, just gives her a dragged out once over before supplying an appraising nod. “Mmm, I don’t think cute quite covers it.” She winks. Josie, once again, finds herself blushing at her flirting tactics. At this point she can’t tell if she’s ever <em>stopped</em> blushing since she met her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you, please continue.”</p><p>Josie pauses, a shred of clarity finally returning to her mind. Something about her makes you want to spill all your darkest secrets. Josie knows she’s playing with fire, but hey, she’s always had a thing for fire.</p><p>“You’re a really good listener, you know that?”</p><p>“I’m really good at other things too.”</p><p>“How do you <em>do</em> that?”</p><p>“Do what?” Josie knows she’s playing dumb, the small smirk giving her away.</p><p>“You know exactly what. Have a flirty response to everything.”</p><p>The only response she gets is a shrug and damn, even indifference looked good on her.</p><p>“Would you like to continue ranting? Because I am all ears and you seem to have bottled up a lot.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Thank you. Anyway, I took this job because I thought I would actually get to see any part of this company. Because it’s freaking Park Industries which is a huge company and a huge step for<br/>
me, but all I do is get coffees and lunches and babysit Toto. Like she really named the thing Toto. And she pees <em>everywhere</em>. The chihuahua, I mean. I think Kelsey is potty trained, but who knows. She even asked me to babysit her sister’s kid once too because she wanted to go boating and I did it because I can’t say no to people. I guess I thought I would be doing more than this, but I should probably just accept my fate and tough it out, right? I’m sure everyone has had a sucky job like this before.”</p><p>“Well, is it worth it?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Will suffering the wrath of Kelsey help you get to where you want to be?”</p><p>“It’s definitely a start. I mean I took this job because I wanted to gain experience. A company as large as this gives me the opportunity to do just that, regardless of my personal views.”</p><p>“And those personal views would be?”</p><p>“Well for such a large company, they really don’t look at the impact of their business. The new plant they built to “streamline transportation”? They demolished a homeless shelter in a poor neighborhood because it stood on good land. And their environmental impact is total shit, too. The amount of styrofoam in the break rooms alone makes me question why I’m here everyday. Not only that, but I’ve seen the articles written in the papers and if their numbers are even remotely close to factual then there is so much waste that comes from production. The work environment here is stifling at the least, all stuffy and cold.And you would not believe the amount of times I’ve had to turn down Josh from finance. It is definitely in the double digits now and I’ve tried talking to HR about it because it’s starting to get borderline creepy how much he knows about my life, but nothing happens so you can add workplace harassment to the list. And Kelsey, ugh, I could go on and on about how much I hate working for her. Some days she shows up to work and I swear she’s drunk. Like it is 9am, calm down. She thinks that sunglasses and mouthwash will cover it but she’s not fooling anyone. Besides there’s not much you can do to hide the swaying and the way she drawls out her words. Honestly, I don’t know how I deal with it most days. I have to shuffle her into her office and hand out assignments for her and what thanks do I get? Nothing.” She stops to catch her breath and quickly gets embarrassed. “Oh my god, I am so sorry. I don’t know why I told you all that. Just forget I ever said anything. You must think I’m so weird for word vomiting to a total stranger.”</p><p>“No, it was actually really refreshing to hear someone be so honest about the company. I’m used to people telling me what they think I want to hear.”</p><p>“Mmm, with a face like that I’d tell you anything you’d like to hear.” Josie takes in the look of surprise on the stranger’s face and realizes she said that out loud. “Oh no, I said that out loud, didn’t I? I’m gonna die now.”</p><p>The woman just blinks and then lets out a throaty laugh, throwing her head back. Josie watches, mesmerized at the sound, chest swelling with pride to be the cause. “Wow, I have to say I’m impressed. I didn’t think you had it in you. You really play into the whole innocent thing, don’t you? You’ve surprised me several times now and that’ s not something many people do. What’s your name? I figure I should call you something other than cute coffee girl in my head.”</p><p>Josie beams. She thinks Josie is cute? “Well, hot business woman, as my brain has affectionately dubbed you, I’m Josie Saltzman. But you can call me anytime.” Josie was feeling emboldened and she really wanted to hear that laugh again. She held out her hand for the other woman to shake and wow okay her hands were really soft.</p><p>“Hmm, cheesy. I’m not sure how I feel about that one but you may just be cute enough to pull it off.”</p><p>“I hope it’s not the not the only thing I can pull off.” Josie winks. She pauses. “Oh my, I’m one step away from a sexual harassment suit, aren’t I? And after I complained about Josh. I’m sorry, I’m really not used to going for things and flirting is kind of just a zero to one hundred thing for me. And you’re like insanely hot which is really not helping my filter right now.”</p><p>She chuckles. “You’re cute when you ramble, Josie. And don’t worry about it, it wasn’t unwanted. Besides, you’re giving as good as you’re getting it and if anyone’s at risk of a lawsuit it’s more likely going to be me.”</p><p>The doors ding, slowly opening. Josie finds herself sad that the conversation is ending. None of her friends would ever believe her if she told them she met an insanely hot business woman in the elevator who was very obviously flirting with her <em>and</em> that she actually had found the guts to flirt back. It was a bit of a running joke amongst them about how quickly Josie would turn into a mess while trying to flirt with girls. The stranger smiles at her before pulling out a card and a pen and quickly jotting something down.</p><p>“Well Josie, it was lovely meeting you. This is me, but if you’d like to continue this conversation somewhere else, here’s my card. With my personal number as well. And feel free to call me <em>anytime</em>.” Somehow when she says it it comes off super sexy and not at all cheesy. That was so not fair. Josie shoots a confused look because why would anyone, let alone this seemingly perfect stranger, want to listen to her complain more. “You know, in case you’d like to further comment on things I could do to improve the company over dinner some time.”</p><p>“Oh, um, thank you. I’m sorry I just ranted to you for an entire elevator ride —” Josie looks down at the business card, admiring the loopy scrawl and turning it over in her hands to read the printed name. “Penelope. Wait, <em>Penelope</em>? As in—”</p><p>“Park.” The beautiful green eyed girl winks and somehow Josie manages to blanch and blush at the same time. Josie tries to say something, willing words to come into existence. Nothing comes out and she’s left sputtering as the elevator doors close on the knowing, smug smile of Penelope Park. Penelope Park, the CEO of Park Industries. She had just spent the entirety of a four minute elevator ride complaining about her job to the CEO of the company. Josie groaned, she was so going to get fired. She suddenly realized something and a smile grew on her face. The elevator chimed, opening up to marketing, just two floors later. She walked out with a newfound sense of confidence. The incredibly hot CEO just spent an entire elevator ride flirting with her. And gave her her personal phone number. Who wouldn’t have their ego inflated by that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, wow. This was my first fic and I wasn't expecting so many people to want me to continue. I didn't originally plan on it, but here you go! I have at least one more chapter planned, but who knows if I might get ideas for more. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie tapped her pen against her desk, trying to keep her mind from wandering. She lasts all of two minutes before she sighs, finally giving in. Her eyes flit up to the business card that’s been pinned to the shelf on her desk for the past two weeks. Her fingers trace the numbers, a combination long since burned into her memory. Josie had been staring at it every single day for an embarrassingly long amount of time, trying to work up the courage to call her. Penelope. It never seemed to work, so she’s reduced to staring. <em>Again</em>. She got really close when she walked into the break room on Tuesday to find a company wide ban on styrofoam, issued by CEO herself, Penelope Park. She was so flattered that such a small detail was remembered that she had punched those numbers into her phone, but found herself chickening out before she hit the call button. Now, it was the end of Friday and she was no closer to making the call. She groans.</p><p>“You good there, Jo?” She looks up to see her favorite coworker, bag slung over his shoulder.</p><p>“MG, hey! What’s up?”</p><p>“You’ve been groaning and sighing all day and you’ve been spacey for the past two weeks. What’s going on with you?”</p><p>“Two weeks ago I got into the elevator and there was this insanely hot woman. I was a total mess and was ranting about Kelsey but she just listened to me. And she was flirting with me the entire time! <em>And</em> I flirted back, MG!”</p><p>“Okay, I believed you up until then, but you’re a total wreck when it comes flirting.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“I love you, but we both know it’s true.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Josie sighs. “Especially since said woman gave me her phone number and I <em>still</em> haven’t gotten the guts to call her.”</p><p>“Josie! What are you doing? You’re clearly interested and she is too, so what’s the problem?”</p><p>“You know what? You’re right. I’m going to call her right now.” She pulls out her phone, dialing the numbers. She takes a deep breath and presses the call button.</p><p>“Attagirl, I’m rooting for you!”</p><p>Josie listens to the dial tone, her anxiety increasing exponentially with each ring. It quickly turns to confusion when she hears a ringing sound from across the floor. The phone is still pressed to her ear when Penelope turns the corner, her eyes immediately finding Josie’s as she looks back and forth between the phone in her hand and Josie’s questioningly. The grin that finds its way across Josie’s face is immediate and a smile quickly forms on Penelope’s in return.</p><p>“Is that her?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Josie doesn’t even bother to hide the dreaminess that takes over her voice as she watches Penelope’s continued approach.</p><p>“Damn. Uh, Josie? You forgot to mention this elevator woman was Penelope Park, the <em>CEO</em>. You did get the insanely hot part right, though.” Josie can’t help but hum in agreement as she takes in yet another pantsuit and heels combo. She wonders if Penelope looks this good everyday.</p><p>“Aww JoJo, you think I’m insanely hot?” Josie turns beet red, embarrassed and flustered by the casualness of the nickname. She glares at MG for talking so loud.</p><p>He chuckles nervously. “I think that’s my cue. See you Monday.” He gives Josie a double thumbs up and mouths ‘good job’ on his way out. Josie’s glare follows him until the soft chuckle from Penelope draws her attention back to her.</p><p>“Hey.” She smiles at Josie softly.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“I know people say to wait three days before you call, but two weeks might be pushing it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Josie looks down bashfully. “You’re kind of intimidating, you know? I was also mortified that I spent the entire time ranting about your company while having no idea who you are.”</p><p>“I don’t mean to be intimidating. And seriously, it’s okay. It was nice for once for someone to speak their mind while they’re around me.”</p><p>“I still feel bad.”</p><p>“And I’m telling you you don’t have to. Is that, uh, the only reason you didn’t call?” Her voice shakes uncharacteristically.</p><p>Josie’s eyebrows shoot up. “Are you nervous right now?”</p><p>“Nooo.” Penelope denies, but stares at the carpet, shifting her weight back and forth, giving her away.</p><p>“Then why can’t you look me in the eye right now?”</p><p>“Okay, maybe I’m a little nervous.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“What do you mean <em>why?</em>”</p><p>“I mean you’re Penelope <em>Park</em>. You’re literally running a fortune 500 company under the age of 30. It’s kind of hard to believe that <em>I</em> make you nervous.”</p><p>“I can’t help it.” She mumbles.</p><p>“Wow, this has been one big ego boost.” Josie, for once, is smug. She falters, however, when she meets the uncertainty in the other girl's eyes. “But, maybe I’ve been nervous too. I tried to call multiple times, but I kept chickening out.”</p><p>“So then you wouldn’t think I was totally crazy for showing up here and for some reason bringing you flowers?” She presents Josie with a bouquet of roses so hesitantly and it’s so cute that Josie honest to god <em>melts</em>.</p><p>“You brought me flowers? No one’s ever brought me flowers before.”</p><p>“Really?” She pauses. “Wait do you not like flowers?”</p><p>“No! I love them, you’re sweet.”</p><p>“Hmm, sweet isn’t usually a word used to describe me.” Penelope winks, back to her usual smugness.</p><p>“I’m sorry, am I supposed to just ignore the rambling mess you were two minutes ago?”</p><p>“It would be nice.”</p><p>“Hmm, what if I don’t want to be nice.” Josie stands, stepping towards her, accepting the roses.</p><p>“A woman after my own heart.”</p><p>Josie elects to ignore what <em>that</em> did to her and presses on. “So what brings you here to the marketing floor?”</p><p>“You. There might have been an inefficiency in my work life that may or may have not been due to the fact that I’ve been distracted the past two weeks.”</p><p>“Is that CEO talk for you couldn’t stop thinking about me?” Josie teases.</p><p>“Maybe.” Penelope stretches out the word.</p><p>“Well, we wouldn’t want any ‘inefficiencies’, now would we?”</p><p>“Mmm, certainly not.”</p><p>“So, how can a lowly assistant like me help?”</p><p>“Let me take you out to dinner sometime?”</p><p>“Okay.” Josie smiles at the hopefulness in Penelope’s voice. “But nothing fancy, I’m a simple gal.”</p><p>“Huh, well there goes all my plans.”</p><p>Josie grimaces. “I’m sorry. I just mean that you don’t have to go out of your way to try and woo me or whatever. All I want is a chance to get to know you.”</p><p>“Okayyy,” Penelope pauses, nose scrunched in thought. Josie smiles at the cuteness of the gesture. “Well in that case what are you doing tonight?”</p><p>Josie blinks. “What? Oh, nothing.”</p><p>“Well I don’t have anything fancy or romantic up my sleeve, but I do know this really good Japanese take out restaurant. Dinner and movie night at my place?”</p><p>“Not even a first date and you’re already asking me back to your place?” Josie quirks an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’ll admit I have somewhat of a reputation, but that’s not what I’m asking for here. I want to get to know you, too — and that’s not something I find myself wanting with other people very often. Besides, it might be better to do lowkey, the press likes to spin stories every which way and it can be a lot to handle.<em>I</em> can be a lot to handle.” It sounds like an innuendo, but the way she says it sounds more heartbreaking than anything.</p><p>“Hmm,” Josie pretends to consider, but she already knows her answer. “Okay, I’m in.”</p><p>Penelope beams and Josie can’t help but return the smile. She puts the roses into a water bottle, mentally noting to bring a vase for them when she returns on Monday. She follows Penelope out of the office, taking the same elevator where they first met down to the lobby. Penelope must be thinking the same thing because she shoots Josie a knowing smile.</p><p>“Anything you’d like to rant about today?”</p><p>Josie groans. “Are you ever going to let that go?”</p><p>“Hmm, no. I don’t think I will.”</p><p>“Great.” She playfully rolls her eyes. “But I wasn’t the one who got all flustered to come talk to me.”</p><p>“I wasn’t flustered!”</p><p>“Yeah you were, but it’s okay. It was cute.”</p><p>“I’m not cute! If anything I’m <em>hot</em>.”</p><p>“Hmm okay, cutie.” She winks, cutting off Penelope’s protest. “I don’t think anyone’s ever been so nervous to be around me before. I’m just me.”</p><p>“From what I can tell, you’re not <em>just</em> anyone, Josie.”</p><p>“What can you really tell? You were stuck in an elevator with me while I ranted for like five minutes about the company you run. I wouldn’t have expected that to leave a <em>good</em> impression.”</p><p>“Well, it was an interesting way to meet someone, that’s for sure, but you’re so passionate. You really care, I can see it in your eyes, and in my line of work, that’s something I don’t see much of. It’s mostly a bunch of middle aged men who think they can push me around because I’m young and a woman. All they care about is money and it’s been a long time since I’ve met someone who’s simply wanted to make things better for the sake of it and not for moving their own agenda. It’s also been a long time since I’ve had a conversation with someone who didn’t want something more from me.”</p><p>“Oh, wow.” Josie blushes. “And technically, I did want something more.”</p><p>“And what would that be?” Josie hates the tinge of fear that creeps into her voice and rushes to explain.</p><p>“I want to get to know you.”</p><p>Penelope relaxes. “I would hardly consider that an ulterior motive. I mean most people only get close to me because they want me to do something for them.”</p><p>“Sounds lonely.”</p><p>“A little. I guess I’m usually too busy to notice. It’s been a while since I’ve just been Penelope.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t want you to do anything for me.” Maybe <em>to</em> me, her brain unhelpfully supplies. “So how about we steer clear of work talk tonight?”</p><p>Penelope gives her that soft smile again. “I’d like that.”</p><p>The elevator doors slide open and they step out.</p><p>“Did you drive here?” Penelope asks.</p><p>“No, I’ve been Lyft-ing because my sister is in town and she’s been using my car.”</p><p>“Are you okay if I drive?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Josie follows her through the parking lot, stopping once Penelope unlocks her car. She slides in the passenger seat, suddenly nervous about getting into a car with a practical stranger.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Green eyes lock with hers, filled with concern.</p><p>“Yeah, just thinking about how you might be the prettiest kidnapper I’ve ever had if you decided to make a break for it now.”</p><p>She laughs. “You did agree to get into a car with a stranger pretty readily, should I be worried about your decision making skills?” She pauses. “Wait, have you been kidnapped before?”</p><p>“Well, no.”</p><p>“I kind of feel insulted that you think I would only be the prettiest kidnapper because I was your only one, but I’ll let it slide because you’re cute.”</p><p>Josie rolls her eyes. “Of course that’s the part you latch onto. You already know I find you attractive, did you really need me to say it?”</p><p>“No, but it’s nice to hear it from those pretty lips of yours.” She winks.</p><p>“You’re insufferable.”</p><p>“Mmm, but you got into <em>my</em> car, so what does that say about you?”</p><p>“You know, I think maybe we should be worried about my decision making skills.”</p><p>“Hey! That’s not very nice of you.”</p><p>“You said you didn’t want me to be nice.”</p><p>“That’s fair.” She looks back at Josie, concern seeping back into her gaze. “Are you sure you want to do this? I could always just drive you home if you’re not comfortable.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I should just text my sister and let her know where I am.”</p><p>“Okay.” Penelope shoots her a reassuring smile and she backs the car out and begins driving. “And I’m not kidnapping you by the way, in case you wanted to hear that out loud.”</p><p>Josie chuckles, feeling more at ease. “Thank you.”</p><p>She shoots Lizzie a text, <em>Hey, I’m kinda on an impromptu date rn, so I won’t be back for dinner.</em></p><p>The response is immediate: <em>OMG with who? Send me a pic!</em></p><p>Josie opens the camera and quickly snaps a photo. Penelope looks at her questioningly.</p><p>“She wanted a pic.”</p><p>Josie looks down at the photo, her breath catching. It was getting dark, but the shadows and contrasting glow from the streetlights brought a whole new layer to Penelope’s beauty. She saves the picture and sends it to Lizzie.</p><p>
  <em>HOLY SHIT SHE’S HOT! Damn Jo, how’d you score a date with her??? You’re a trainwreck when it comes to flirting with girls.</em>
</p><p>Josie rolls her eyes.</p><p>“What’s the verdict?”</p><p>“She thinks you’re hot and is confused how I ‘scored a date’ with you.”</p><p>“And what do you think?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Do you think I’m hot?” Penelope asks smugly.</p><p>“Ugh, yes, I do. Always fishing for compliments.”</p><p>She shrugs. “I like to know what you think of me. And maybe I enjoy the ego boost. Wait, why was she confused?”</p><p>“Oh, um, I’m kind of notorious for my complete lack of game when it comes to pretty girls. My friends never let me forget it.” Josie blushed.</p><p>“Really? You seemed to be holding your own pretty well.”</p><p>Josie straightens, proud. “Yeah, it’s either I’m a stuttering mess or in the ballpark of smooth. There is no in between.”</p><p>“I think I received both ends of the spectrum.” Penelope teases.</p><p>“Yeah, well you caught me off guard and then you didn’t and then you did again.”</p><p>“Is it weird that that makes no sense but I know exactly what you mean?”</p><p>“No. But I’m glad because I have no other ideas on how to describe it.”</p><p>Penelope pulls into a parking space outside a small restaurant crammed in between several other stores. It was the kind of place you would never have noticed if you weren’t looking for it.</p><p>“We’re here!” Penelope announces excitedly. Josie considered teasing her for stating the obvious, but thought better of it, too busy trying to come up with ways to keep that wide grin on her face.</p><p>“How’d you find this place?”</p><p>“One of my friends works around here and introduced me to the food. It’s sooo good. I come here way too often, but they’re so nice and sometimes they give me a little extra.”</p><p>Josie follows her, pink coating her cheeks when Penelope holds the door open, leading her inside by a hand on the small of her back. Penelope orders with a flurry of pointing and what must be a lot of guessing on the staff’s part. She steps back and looks at Josie, patiently waiting for her to order. Josie looks at the menu options and begins questioning the man in Japanese. It was far from fluent, but it was good enough that both Penelope and the man’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He smiles widely and begins talking animatedly with her as Penelope looks on, completely lost. She finally finishes placing her order and turns to Penelope to wait.</p><p>“You know Japanese?” She says, sounding impressed.</p><p>“A little.” Josie says sheepishly.</p><p>“That was more than a little.”</p><p>“Okay, maybe. I learned in college.”</p><p>“You keep surprising me, Josie.”</p><p>“They love you here by the way. He thinks it’s really funny how you order and pronounce things way off.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m trying my best. He explains it to me in English, but somehow it’s just easier to point at things. There’s a lot of food I don’t even know the names of.”</p><p>“He said you were his favorite. At least until I came, that is.”</p><p>Penelope mock gasps. “You stole my favoritism?”</p><p>“I can’t help it. The people want what they want.”</p><p>“Wow, now who’s the one with the ego boost?”</p><p>Josie playfully pushes at her shoulder. “Still you.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>The man comes back out with their order, giving them a warm smile. He and Josie exchange another short conversation before they turn to leave.</p><p>“What’d he say?”</p><p>“He said he gave us a free dessert, for his two favorite customers. And that he’s rooting for us.”</p><p>Penelope smiles at her. “That makes two of us.”</p><p>“You’re quite the charmer, Miss Park.”</p><p>“Why so are you, Miss — wait, I don’t know your last name.”</p><p>“Maybe I’m waiting for you to ask me to take yours.” Josie winks.</p><p>“Wow, bold.” Penelope’s eyes brighten at the challenge.</p><p>“I told you, I can be smooth sometimes.”</p><p>“I never doubted you. Okay, maybe for a second.”</p><p>Josie rolls her eyes. “It’s Saltzman, by the way.”</p><p>“Josie Saltzman. It’s lovely to finally meet you.”</p><p>“We’ve already met, you dork.”</p><p>“Yeah, but now I know your last name too, so it’s official.”</p><p>“Whatever.” She shakes her head playfully. She climbs back into the car, the smell of the food quickly wafting through the air. Her stomach grumbles.</p><p>Penelope laughs. “Someone’s hungry. Good thing my apartment isn’t very far from here.”</p><p>Sure enough, they soon pull into a parking lot, Penelope leading the way inside. She hesitantly intertwines her fingers with Josie as they get into the elevator, a silent question. Josie smiles at her and squeezes her hand. How Penelope can go from confident to nervous in mere moments when it comes to Josie, she’ll never know, but it fills her with an unexpected warmth. They stand in a comfortable silence, both relishing in the feeling of their hand in the others’. The doors ding open and she follows Penelope as she unlocks the door to her apartment. Her very large <em>penthouse</em> apartment.</p><p>“Woah.” Josie stands in the middle of the floor, slowly doing a 360.</p><p>“You like?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” She says, stating the obvious. “This place is huge. And the <em>view</em>.” She rushes over to the window, taking in the skyline in the distance.</p><p>Penelope starts unpacking the food, content to watch Josie as she explores. Eventually, Josie makes her way back to the couch, flopping down with her head in Penelope’s lap. She looks down at her curiously, giving her a soft smile.</p><p>“Did that tire you out?”</p><p>“Maybe a little. This place is seriously huge.”</p><p>“Mmm, still hungry?”</p><p>Josie sits up quickly. “Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be the second half of the date. I'm not sure when I'll update. I usually prefer to write the whole story before I post, so it might be a bit, but I'll do my best to get it out soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this took a really long time to update, but I had serious case of writer's block. I really didn't plan to continue so I struggled with ideas. Sorry this update is so short, but I wanted to at least give it an ending, even if it's not the best one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope smiles and pushes Josie’s order towards her. Josie accepts it gratefully and digs in, soon followed by Penelope. They make small talk, falling into an easy banter as they eat. Once they finish, Penelope gathers all the boxes and disposes of them, tossing them into the recycling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been told I need to go more green so I got the building on the recycling route.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie choked. “What? I mean I saw the ban on styrofoam at work, but I didn’t think I made that much of an impact.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I had someone crunch the numbers and they were alarming to say the least. We’ve got the process engineers working on improving efficiency as well to reduce the amount of waste material we produce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow. You didn’t have to do all that for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While it may have been for you at first— I had to get your attention somehow and, as always, I am a sucker for a pretty girl— it’s actually a smart financial move. So, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I can think of a way you can thank me.” Josie steps closer, quickly planting herself in Penelope’s space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Penelope leans closer, their noses now inches apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would that be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie moves even further in, Penelope’s breath hot on her lips. She smirks then steps back,  jumping over the back of the couch and throwing a “Let me choose the movie?” over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was just plain mean, Saltzman.” Josie shrugs. “But sure, knock yourself out. Wait, we’re going to end up watching a romcom, aren’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you bet. I knew there was no other way to convince you.” She begins flicking through the movie options.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well played.” Penelope whispers into her ear. A shiver runs down Josie’s spine and she turns, watching as Penelope walks away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to get into something more comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Josie tries to keep her mind out of the gutter, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> does, but she can’t help it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to entertain whatever is going through your head right now, I meant sweats.” Josie blushes. “I do, however, enjoy the look on your face when I walk up wearing this,” She gestures at her outfit, smirking as Josie’s eyes follow. “although it’s not exactly the comfiest for movie time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I get the feeling that you’re going to be just as … distracting in sweats?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I guess you’re just going to have to find out.” She winks. “Oh, I’m sorry. I was too busy thinking of innuendos. Would you like to borrow some sweats?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie hesitates, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span> still a date, but if Penelope is changing, surely it was okay if she did too. “Yes please, but I doubt I’m going to look as good as you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somehow I don’t believe that’s true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I guess you’re just going to have to find out.” Josie parrots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I will.” She smirks. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She returns with a sweatshirt and sweatpants. “The bathroom is down the hall to the left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie follows her directions, quickly changing into the given clothes. She tugs on the sleeves, trying to pull them down to no avail. Huh, maybe this was an old sweatshirt?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Pen?” She says, returning to the main room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is this sweatshirt so —” Josie blinks. “Oh my god, you’re tiny!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did I not notice before? You’re like half a foot shorter than me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much shorter than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I was just focused on other things and your heels must’ve been really tall but you’re so short! Aww, you’re so cute and little. Come here.” Josie moves to give her a hug but Penelope positions herself on the other side of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nuh uh. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute. I am hot, dammit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t take you seriously in your tiny sweatshirts.” She tugs on her sleeve again. “What is this, a kids medium?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! It’s a small. An </span>
  <em>
    <span>adult</span>
  </em>
  <span> small.” She quickly corrects. “It’s not my fault that you have such long arms … and legs.” She pauses staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My eyes are up here, although maybe they’re up too high for you to see them now that you’re not wearing heels.” Josie continues teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I say they are, am I allowed to keep checking you out?” Penelope smirks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smooth”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She winks. “Hey, what I lack in height, I make up for in … other ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie gulps, quickly finding herself in over her head. “I knew you’d be just as distracting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope saunters closer. “Is that a complaint?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh definitely not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, you see, it sounds like you’re complaining.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie twists Penelope’s hoodie strings, pulling her closer. “Pen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She says, eyes focused on Josie’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you rather have me do?” She smirks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just shut up and kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she does. Their lips collide roughly, as the dam breaks from all the tension they can’t hold in any longer, but soon softens as if Penelope knew exactly what Josie craved in that moment. Her hands move to cup Josie’s cheeks, holding her as if she would disappear at any moment. They part, resting their foreheads against one another, neither one able to stop the grin that breaks out across their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about damn time, JoJo.” Penelope breathes out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured I owed you one for the elevator.” She smirks, making her way to the couch. “Anyway, it’s movie time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to walk away again?” Penelope pouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, I was promised a movie.” She leans in for a quick peck, pulling away when Penelope tries to deepen it. “Nuh uh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But —”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even this one?” She says innocently, while drawing attention to her ass, which looked unfairly good in sweats. She smirks when Josie eyes linger and she fails to come up with a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie shakes her head. “Apparently you’re even more distracting than I thought. Wait why am I even trying to fight it?” She grabs Penelope by the front of her hoodie, pulling her closer, but she’s stopped by a finger to her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re right, I promised you a movie.” Penelope smirks and hops the couch, just as Josie did before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Pen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean you did it to me twice. It’s only fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right.” She grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so fun to be on the other side, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s romcom timeeeee.” She sings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Josie grins. “You secretly like romcoms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I don’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you’re totally a softie, aren’t you?” She ignores Penelope’s protests. “Penelope Park, badass CEO, is a softie that likes romcoms.” She plops down on the couch next to her, continuing to tease her as the movie begins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay yes, I do enjoy the occasional romcom, but usually I’m against them. It’s usually so forced and boring, but here I am, watching one with you. You’re lucky you’re cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you think I’m cute?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope leans in slowly for a kiss, reveling in the way Josie’s pupils dilate. “Well, Miss Saltzman, I happen to find you incredibly attractive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips meet and the sound of the movie fades in the background.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not paying attention to the movie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget the movie.” She murmurs against Josie’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so they did.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that's that. Maybe if I come up with more ideas in the future I'll add chapters, but as of right now, this is as far as I'm planning to take it. Thank you all for reading, I wasn't expecting to get such a big response! <br/>Anyway, I'm planning some other fics which will probably be longer, so keep an eye out if you want!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>